The Xindi (episode)
Six weeks into the Delphic Expanse, the crew finds a lead to a lone Xindi working on a remote mining colony. Summary Following a tip provided by a disreputable freighter captain, Enterprise arrives at a trellium mining planet where a Xindi is rumored to work. The foreman of the mine demands a half-liter of liquefied platinum in exchange for his services, and Commander Charles Tucker and an engineering team spend the entire night stripping antimatter relays to aquire some. Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Tucker are introduced to Kessick, a Xindi-Primate working in the mine. He refuses to give over the coordinates of the Xindi homeworld unless Archer and Tucker help him escape slavery here in the mine. Kessick tells Archer that he's stumbled into a trap: the foreman has dispatched three warships to capture Enterprise and enslave her crew. Archer agrees to let Kessick join in their escape attempt. Kessick, Archer, and Tucker attempt to escape up a plasma duct, but are captured by the foreman when the duct is reactivated. Before the foreman can have the three dragged out and shot, a rescue team consisting of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Major Hayes, and the MACOs storms in. Though the Enterprise personnel escape, Kessick is wounded in the getaway. Back on Enterprise, he dictates a set of coordinates to Doctor Phlox with his dying breath. Meanwhile, Phlox is worried about Tucker's trouble sleeping and suggests he ask Subcommander T'Pol for Vulcan neuropressure. When Tucker turns him down, Phlox manipulates him into doing it. Enterprise arrives at Kessick's coordinates only to discover that the planet was destroyed 120 years ago. With no alternative, Archer orders a course set for deeper into the Delphic Expanse. Memorable Quotes "Military assault command..." "Captain Archer said he wanted the best." : - Ens. Hoshi Sato and "Maj. J. Hayes" "I'm as willing to comprimise as everyone else..." "Then take off your shirt." : - Trip and T'Pol Background Information * This was the opener for season 3 and the beginning of the year-long Xindi superweapon search story arc. * This is the first episode to use the newly modified version of "Where My Heart Will Take Me" in the opening credits. * The Xindi-Reptilian uniforms are actually Reman uniforms from Star Trek Nemesis with metal coils added to the shoulders. *Stephen McHattie, Randy Oglesby and Rick Worthy all appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. McHattie starred as Senator Vreenak in "In the Pale Moonlight", Oglesby starred as both Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel in "Vortex", as well as Silaran Prin in "The Darkness and the Light" and Worthy starred as Kornan in "Soldiers of the Empire". *Scott MacDonald previously appeared as N'Vek ( ), Tosk ( ), Goran'Agar ( ) and Rollins ( ). *Steven Culp appeared in Star Trek Nemesis as Commander Martin Madden (deleted material). * This episode features the first appearance of the Enterprise's new command center as well as T'Pol's new civillian look. * A Benzite can be seen in the trellium D mining facility. * This was the first episode to feature T'Pol and Trip's controversial neuropressure sessions. Links and References Main Cast *Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer *Jolene Blalock as T'Pol *John Billingsley as Phlox *Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III Guest Stars * Richard Lineback as Kessick * Stephen McHattie as alien foreman * Tucker Smallwood as the Xindi-Primate councilor * Randy Oglesby as Degra * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Marco Sanchez as M. Romero * Daniel Dae Kim as Chang * Nathan Anderson as N. Kemper * Steven Culp as Major Hayes Co-Stars * Chris Freeman as the alien head guard * Adam Taylor Gordon as young Trip * Erin Price as Elizabeth Tucker (uncredited) * Dorenda Moore as Parson (uncredited) * Tarik Ergin as the Xindi-Insectoid counselor (stand-in, uncredited) :* Kiaphet Amman'sor (CGI) :* R. Richards (unknown) :* Ryan (unknown) References antimatter relay; Atlanta; cobalt; cargo bay; chimpanzee; Command Center; conduit housing; Corporal; Delphic Expanse; Duluth; duranium; Enterprise (NX-01); epithelial cell; EV suit; grav-plating; hypospray; liter; MACO; Major; McFarlane; Minnesota; Neanderthal; neural node; neuro-pressure; Orassin distortion field; placebo; platinum; REM; scale; sedative; Sergeant; sex; Shuttlepod 1; Shuttlepod 2; spatial anomaly; steel; tea; trellium-D; trellium mining planet; vertebra; Vulcans; windmill; Xindi-Arboreal; Xindi; Xindi Council; Xindi-Primate; Xindi probe; Xindus |next= }} Xindi, The de:Die Xindi es:The Xindi nl:The Xindi